Surprise Visit
by Ihateluvstories
Summary: My first ever Jalex "M-rated" Oneshot... I must warn you, Incest, Rape, and sex. A smutty oneshot, what happened when Alex came to visit her brother Justin at UCLA first time. Don't read if you can't handle that!


**A/N:** -Smirk- My _first_ ever Jalex "_M_-_rated" __Oneshot_**... **I must _warn_ you, Incest, _Rape_, and sex. A smutty _oneshot__,_ what happened when _Alex_ came to visit her brother Justin at UCLA first time. Don't read if you can't handle that!

**Surprise Visit**

Justin Russo sat back in the restaurant booth, stretching his arms along the top of his seat. A big, silly grin sat on his face, which Alex could plainly see. Below the table he was getting hard, which she could not see.

Alex giggled. "Justin," she whispered, leaning forward. "Are you drunk?"

"No, no!" he exclaimed. "I'm just feeling good. Really good. "

"I know," Alex said. "I'm having such a good time."

"Are you really?" Justin said, still grinning, his head spinning a little. "Did you miss me, Alex?"

"Oh, Justin! I've missed you so much."

The sound of her voice and the sight of her breasts in that pretty pink little tee shirt activated further pulsations beneath the table.

"I can't believe you actually ordered beer in a restaurant!" Alex said, downing the last of it from the glass they'd been sharing and refilling for close to an hour.

"Yeah, well, it helps to have friends in Computer Graphics," Justin said, playing with his fake ID on the table.

"If I decided to come to school here," Alex said, "could you have your friends make me one of those ID's too?"

"Alex, if you come to school here, I will personally make sure that you get anything your little heart desires."

_As long as it's me,_ he thought.

Alex smiled at him. "Can we have another?" she asked, holding up the glass.

"I think that's enough, don't you?" Justin said. "Personally, I need to be able to drive you back to your hotel room. But before that, I want you reasonably sober when I give you your birthday present."

Alex brightened, forgetting the beer. "A birthday present? For me? What is it?"

"A surprise," Justin smiled, thinking, a_ surprise I've been planning for a long, long time._

"When do I get it?" Alex asked.

"Now," Justin said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Alex, Harper and two friends had driven to UCLA to check out the campus. Their senior year of high school was almost over and they were trying to decide between several universities at which they had been accepted. So this was a business trip, yet also a lot of fun.

Tonight Harper and the two friends were at a party, no doubt having a great time. Alex decided this would be an excellent opportunity to catch up _with_ a guy she's known her whole life/_The guy she__ is __in love with_, thing is he's her brother, so she called him and surprised him, "Hi, Justin. It's Alex. I'm on campus and I want to see you

When Justin's entered UCLA, the only thing he truly regretted was to leave Alex behind. Even though, they talked daily on phone, but He loved her more than a sister.

And lately, more and more, Justin found himself fantasizing about Alex, the kind of fantasies he only dared indulge when his dorm-mate was out of town for the weekend, thus assuring the privacy required to bring these fantasies to their natural and inevitable conclusion. After the release of so much sexual tension, he would sleep like a baby, dreaming of Alex, then wake in the morning with another raging hard-on. The cycle would start all over again. Sometimes it was well past noon before he actually made it out of his room.

So yes, he planned to meet her. And then he would tell her he had a birthday present for her, because he knew she could not resist birthday presents. And he would drive her back to his dorm room, saying the present was there.

Which it was. In a sense.

That was where they found themselves now. Alex walked into the small, simple room, marveling, "This is so cool! We saw some of the girls' dorms earlier, but this is much nicer. This is bigger, I think."

Justin knew that all the dorm rooms were the same size, but his room appeared larger at the moment because it was spotlessly clean and organized.

"So where's my present?" she said suddenly.

Justin grinned. "First, sit down on the bed," he instructed. "Now close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Alex did everything she was told, waiting expectantly for her present. For a moment, while she sat there with her eyes closed, hands extended, trusting him, expecting nothing but the best from him, Justin could only gaze at her, his heart filling up with love. He sat down beside her and took her hands in his, kissing each palm.

She giggled. "Justin! What are you doing?"

"Preparing you…to receive your present."

Next, he put his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her body to face his. He closed his eyes too, feeling his heart beating.

"Justin…" she said uncertainly.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "It's good. It's all good."

"Your roommate?" Alex questioned when her mouth came free.

"Away for the weekend," Justin said softly, running his hands through her beautiful hair. "The door is locked. Nobody is going to bother us."

The reality of this scared her, yet also excited her. She put her hands in his hair, his beautiful hair, kissing him now as fervently as he was kissing her. The effects of the beer had completely worn off by this time. This was all her, responding to his gentle but insistent touch.

Justin could hardly believe how cooperative she was being. His lil sister letting him slip his hands under her little pink tee, where they quickly squeezed together the hook of her bra strap, setting her free. His hands traveled around her body to graze her nipples and cup her breasts, causing him to moan with unbearable pleasure.

"Oh, Alex …"

"Justin…no…"

"What do you mean…no?" he asked, pushing her down on the bed. "Alex, I know you want this, I can feel you want this. Your nipples wouldn't be this hard if you didn't want this as bad as I do."

She stared at him, hovering above her. He was beautiful, even more so. She could see his _blue_-grey _eyes_ shining down at her in the dark. He opened his perfect lips and planted another perfect kiss directly on her mouth, pressing her into the bed as his hands continued to squeeze her breasts.

He could feel her chest rising and falling as her breathing grew more rapid. Soon she was struggling, trying to pull away. She turned her head to the side and caught her breath, saying firmly, "Justinn, you have to stop."

"But why?" he asked in exasperation.

"Because I say so."

"But why do you say so?"

"Because…because I just do, all right? I don't know why exactly, but I do. I'm not ready for this."

"But you are ready," Justin insisted from on top of her. "And if you would give me two more minutes, three tops, I know I could change your _no_ into a _yes_. I know I could get you past the hump that keeps you in 'no' when you really mean 'yes.'"

Alex knew this too, though in her estimation it would be only one minute, maybe two, never mind three.. She didn't know which she was more afraid of-sex or love-but both were waiting just around the corner, unless she acted quickly.

She caught her breath, brought her hands up against his chest, and said, "Wait a minute. Wait a minute."

Justin looked at her and asked, "What are we waiting for?"

Alex stared at him, hoping to weaken him from the inside out, then gathered all her strength and attempted to push and throw his body off of hers.

In the old days it might have worked. Now he was Muscular and stronger. In that moment Alex suddenly realized Justin was no longer a boy. He was a man. Inch for inch and pound for pound, she was not going to win this battle.

Perceiving that this had become a battle, Justin sighed as he grabbed her wrists and lifted them over her head. "Oh, Alex," he lamented. "I really hoped it wouldn't come to this."

"What are you doing now? Justin, what's this?"

He had pushed away the pillow and Alex felt something cold against her arms.

"This…is your birthday present," Justin said, and his words threw her off just enough that he was able to snap her right wrist in the waiting handcuff.

Alex couldn't see, but she knew what had happened, and suddenly she panicked. She yanked her hand, but apparently the handcuff was attached to something at the head of the bed, making it impossible for her to move.

"Justin!" she screamed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He was fully on top of her now as he worked on getting her left wrist into the other handcuff.

"Justin, you can't do this!" Alex screamed as she struggled against him. "You wacko! You sicko! I am your Sister. What do you think you're doing?"

"Stop struggling!" Justin said. "I don't want to hurt you, Alex. I don't want to pinch you."

"Aaaargh!" she growled, and then she felt the other handcuff snap closed around her left wrist.

Instantly, Justin jumped off her, struck by a sudden attack of conscience and the absolute unreality of this situation. "Oh my God!" he said, pacing the room. "Oh my God, I can't believe what I'm doing!"

"I can't believe it either!" Alex cried desperately. "Justin, there's still time to turn this around and do the right thing. Let me go and we'll pretend this never happened. Everything will be like it was before. Justin …_please_…"

He looked at her lying on his bed, her knees pulled up against her body for protection. Maybe he was a wacko. Maybe he was a sicko. But at last he had Alex where he'd always wanted her. He stared at her, imagining what was going to happen next, and as he did, his cock grew to even larger proportions, so much so that he had to unzip and slip out of his jeans.

Alex stared at him, noting that he wore boxers, not briefs, and they were black, not white. Most of all she noticed the huge bulge, which sent shivers down her spine.

"You're not going to do this," she said, chilled and shocked, still trying to talk reason to him. "The Justin I know would never hurt me. He would never…_rape _me."

"Oh, Alex," he said, coming to sit by her side. "It's not going to be like that, I promise. You're right. I would never hurt you. But I do need to help you…to help you get over whatever it is that's been holding you back with me all these years. It's going to be so good between us. Can't you feel it? This is meant to happen. You just need to stop teasing me…and let yourself go…"

Justin watched Alex's chest continue to rise and fall, her breasts breaking free of her unstrapped bra, her nipples hard under her thin tee shirt. His eyes traveled up to her face, where he saw her eyes burning back at him.

Her appeal to reason having failed, she now attempted an emotional argument, saying, "I'm not letting go of anything, Justin. If you want me, you're going to have to rape me. And I'll hate you the whole time. I swear it. And ever afterwards."

"No, you won't," Justin said, easily putting his arm over her waist and looking her directly in the eye. "You won't hate me. You're going to thank me.

"It's going to be like that. You're going to be so blown away, you won't know what else to say but '…Thanks.'"

"I will not," Alex shot back. "But if you don't let me go right now, Justin, I'm going to start screaming so loud-"

He got up suddenly and went to the chest across the room, pulling a roll of duct tape from the top drawer. Holding it up, he looked at her with his famous puppy dog eyes and said, "Alex, don't you think it's bad enough I had to tie you up? Please don't make it any worse."

He put the duct tape and a small key on the nightstand next to the bed. Next he lit several candles throughout the room and shut the lights. He fastened a slide lock on the door, and put on a CD. Alex didn't recognize the music, but it seemed a cross between Latin Jazz and New Age, with a strong, insistent beat.

_That's So Justin,_ she thought.

In fact, everything was perfect, Alex realized. Except for being handcuffed. But that was her own fault, wasn't it? Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to say no. After all, she had dreamed of making love with Justin so many times. Why was she holding back?

Then as her captor stood at the end of the bed, in one move he pulled his tee shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Once again, Alex was struck by the impression that he was now a man, no longer a boy. Where had all those muscular cuts come from? She remembered him talking about going to the gym. He was hot, so hot, and he was coming to the side of the bed, taming her flailing legs with his muscular arms, trapping them between his own legs as he straddled her body on the bed.

They looked at each other for a few moments, their gaze softened by the candlelight. Taking a deep breath, Alex picked up the scent of cinnamon from the candles, which further softened her. He knew, he remembered…he was so considerate, he must really love her. How could she have possibly thought about hating him?

And now he touched her, so gently, so lovingly, there was no way she could even begin to imagine ever hating him. His hands went up under her shirt again, stopping at her breasts, picking up where they had left off. Alex gasped as he gently squeezed her nipples between his fingers.

"Oh, Justin…"

He leaned over her and kissed her, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth as he continued squeezing her nipples, causing her body to squirm underneath him. Then he moved his hand to the sides of her head, holding her steady while he fucked her mouth with his tongue. Next he moved his hands up, lightly tickling the soft underside of her extended arms.

Suddenly then he pulled himself off her upper body and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it upwards and over her head, her unfastened bra coming along for the ride. The shirt and bra ended up in a bunch just below her bound wrists. Justin made his way back down her arms again, this time kissing and licking, rather than tickling, his mouth making a detour at her forehead…her eyelids…her ears…her neck…her upper chest, before coming to rest on the fleshy part of her breasts, which he squeezed and manipulated with his hands.

He played with her breasts for an unbearably long time, delighting in both the look and feel of them, stopping only long enough to whisper, "Beautiful…" He was dizzy sucking her nipples so insistently, going back and forth from one to the other so neither would feel neglected. He wondered which was harder-her nipples, or his cock, which he was rubbing against the outside of her jeans.

Alex's head felt cloudy, and she heard herself moaning, knowing no rape would now be possible. "I'm ready," she breathed. "Let me go, Justin. I'm ready to fuck you now."

What a rush! He almost lost it then and there. But steadying himself, he said, "Not yet, Alex. I have one more stop along the way." Her resistance was down, to be sure, but what he had planned next might be more intense than anything she was anticipating and he didn't want her slipping back into "No." So she remained cuffed as he moved down her body, kissing all around her belly button as he unzipped her jeans.

Oh, her belly! So flat and so smooth. He laid his face against it for a moment, lost in the coolness and silkiness of it. Later he would want to sleep with his head on her belly, a most perfect pillow. Now he slid her jeans down her legs and was faced with her panties, small, pink and lacy, barely concealing her pubic hair. He ran his lips along the upper band of her panties, feeling like he was going to pass out. Someone was moaning, but he couldn't tell if it was him or Alex, or maybe both of them.

Alex was now rhythmically lifting her hips up at him as if to say, "Do something!" Out loud she finally did say, "Talk about teasing, Justin! Quit torturing me already!"

"What would you like me to do?" he asked.

"Anything! Everything!"

"Fingers? Tongue?" he asked, grinning up at her.

"Everything!" she repeated, then "Thank God!" as she at last felt him pulling down her panties.

For a few moment there was nothing, and Alex knew he must simply be looking at her, mesmerized by the sight. Twice when they had been going out in high school he had persuaded her to let him put his hand down her pants but he had only achieved minimal penetration and Alex stopped him before she got anywhere near orgasming all over his sticky fingers. Now he was going to right that wrong. His fingers went up, all the way up. As she cried out, her entire body shook, going goose-pimply all at once.

"Aaaah…" she moaned, as he thrust his fingers in and out.

Justin laughed. "Oh, Alex! Where's that rape you were talking about now?" She was so open, so juicy.

"Aaaah…Aaaah…" she continued, closing her eyes and sinking into the enjoyment of the feeling.

Justin couldn't believe any of this was happening. He also couldn't believe he hadn't ejaculated all over himself yet. He knew he didn't have too much longer, but there was one more thing he had to do. With his free hand he reached up over his working hand and spread the lips of Alex's vagina, exposing her clitoris. His tongue went there like a magnet, like a thirsty man to a stream of water.

"Aaaah!" Alex cried. "Too much! Too much! Justin, stop! Slow it down. More gently…gently, baby…gently…"

He softened his attack and soon Alex was cooing, and then panting, and then groaning uncontrollably as his hands and his mouth worked together in harmony, orchestrating one incredible full-blown orgasm for Alex.

Justin heard the sounds she made, he felt her muscles wrapping around his fingers deep inside her body, he saw and then tasted the juices that accompanied her ecstasy. Now she was laughing, now she was crying, saying, "Justin…Justin…my sweet…sweet Justin…"

He jumped up, saying, "Now it's my turn." He pulled off his boxers and went to the nightstand, pulling out a condom from the top drawer. As he ripped open the package, he saw Alex looking up at him lovingly. Then she looked at his cock, watching him slide the condom down, down the entire shaft until it was completely covered and ready for action.

Alex looked up at him again and said, "Justin, please uncuff me now. I want to hold you while you fuck me."

He took the little key in his hand and went back to the bed, positioning himself between her legs. "Have you ever done this before, Alex?"

"No. Never. Have you?"

"No."

"Yet you seem to know pretty much what you're doing."

"I've had a lot of practice. In my head," Justin said. "And Alex …it's always been you."

"And for me," she said, "it's always been you. Justin, please uncuff me."

He reached over her and unlocked the handcuffs. Her hands flew to his back, pulling him down on top of her. She kissed him all over, whispering, "No more teasing, no more doubts. Do it. Let's do it now."

Justin closed his eyes and guided himself inside his sweet, sweet Alex, who was still so open and so moist, waiting expectantly for him. His only regret was that this couldn't last longer, but he was so primed and ready that a few thrusts, a few gasps, a few guttural caveman noises and he was exploding inside the condom inside Alex .

Alex clawer his back and kissed him as she whispered "Baby…baby…" in such a sweet sexy voice he had never heard before. He hung there paralyzed as his cock continued pumping out more bodily fluids than he felt he could possible hold. At last he pulled out and fell beside Alex on the bed, his head spinning.

He felt Alex's hand on his chest, playing with his nipples. Then she brought her hand up his chest again, until it rested on the side of his face. Gently she pulled him towards her, her fingers spread against his cheek.

He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Justin…?" she said quietly.

"Mmmm?"he replied dreamily, putting his hand on top of hers.

"I just wanted to say…thanks…"

**Review Please**

**O.o**


End file.
